warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 57
Devstream #57 started on July 24, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Rhino Statue Just a reminder, the Rhino Statue is still available in store! This limited-time collectible statue is still in stock and comes with some in-game cosmetics to help decorate your Rhino. Supplies are running low, so be sure to pick yours up at the link below before they’re gone for good!http://store.warframe.com/collections/frontpage/products/limited-edition-rhino-statue Stamina *Stamina is being removed from the game. *Channel while blocking now reflects some of the damage. *Mods will be implemented to improve block reflection for melee-oriented players. *Existing Stamina-related Mods will need to be reworked or removed. Utility Slot *The Utility Slot has a fancy name, known as the Exilus slot. *Players will be able to use any Utility Mod they like in this slot once it’s been unlocked! Utility Mods will have their own unique icon to distinguish themselves, but can be used in any other Warframe Mod slot with exception to Aura. *Unlocking your first Utility Slot will be tied to a Quest. *The Utility Slot will sit just beside the Stance slot. Parkour 2.0 *Due to the radical changes coming to Warframe's Parkour system a new tutorial will release at launch to help guide players through the changes. This tutorial will begin the moment players load into Warframe to help ensure everyone is given some time to familiarize themselves with our fancy new mechanics. *We wanted to reduce the number of button presses players were forced to do when initiating a specific ability. Our new Parkour design will let players do cool moves without needing to focus on complex (or tiring) button combinations. *Bullet Jump is like a directional dash, and has been made very easy to use. *Aim Glide will let players slowly glide while aiming in mid-air, making it easier to hit enemies while falling. *Conversely, enemies will have a hard time hitting you while in Aim Glide. *All enemies have been given an ‘aiming’ overhaul, ensure that as long as players move quickly they will be harder to hit. *Players can jump along walls in any direction, or briefly latch onto a wall in order to initiate a directional jump. Touching a wall will reset your jumps and re-enable double jumping. *Players will no longer hang off of ziplines, instead running on top of them! *Players will be able to jump onto and off ziplines at their own pace. *Directional autoroll has been added to prevent players from rolling off of ledges unintentionally. New Kubrow *This new breed is called the Chesa. *Is a retriever breed, and will go grab items dropped in mission. New Mods New weapon-specific mods are being added! One example of this is a Grenade Launcher specific mod that will cause grenades fired to become sticky, removing any grenade bounces to ensure an explosion wherever your grenades land. Expect to see more of these Mods in Update 17! Shotguns *Almost every shotgun has been adjusted in some manner. *Damage falloff has been reduced, and a few weapons have seen tweaks to how damaging their spread is. Defense Adjustments Scaling adjustments have been made to help manage enemies that appear in Defense Missions. These changes will ensure that enemies will appear in scaling difficulty, giving an increased intensity over the course of every wave. These changes will help improve performance and make Defense a lot more enjoyable. Sharkwing *Players can move in and out of water via Archwing on the Uranus tilesets. *There will be some underwater hazards that players will need to avoid when using the Archwing. Supra Buffs Supra fans rejoice! Many changes have been made to help make the Corpus LMG a lot more enjoyable to use. *Ammo pool has been doubled. *Ammo clip has been doubled. *Increased projectile speed. *Damage has been slightly increased. Echoes of the Sentient Update 17, Echoes of the Sentient, will give everyone a chance to interact with the Sentients in some way. Players will learn more about the Sentients and get brand new information about them. There are a lot of cool surprises for players to get into – we didn't want to spoil them on the stream! Equinox *This Warframe has seven powers that are similar but opposites. *First power swaps between theme and form. The swap is not instant but it does give a buff upon completion. *Each version of Equinox gives a unique buff after the change has been completed. An excellent player will likely swap between forms to keep their buffs. *One power allows enemies to be lulled to sleep, opening them up to finishers. The polarized opposite version riles up enemies, but does increased damage to them instead. *Equinox has custom idles for all forms. Cloaks The new cape allows for some amazing customization, and comes with its own unique textures. We can’t wait to see what color combinations Tenno use to make their cloaks unique. General Cleanup *Alt fire weapons now have aiming, and can be fired with a third button. *Holstered weapons can be made invisible. *It’s our goal to have Update 17 release this week! Be sure to check out our teaser site here for a sneak-peek of what’s to come! July 28th, 2015 Forum Post Category:Livestreams